


Look at her Butt

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Kissing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been reading fic since the late 1990's, have had an ao3 account since 2012, and this is the first piece of fic I actually post anywhere, for a fandom I've been in barely over three months.</p><p>Un-beta'ed, written on a night shift, and posted before I lose my nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at her Butt

It was Peridot's turn to fold Steven's shirts, according to the colored paper on the sustenance stasis chamber. ("You mean the refrigerator?") Peridot was carefully arranging the layers of fabric the way Pearl had shown her, when the temple door opened and Amethyst emerged, walking towards the sustena--refrigerator. She had small wires coming out of both sides of her head, under her hair; which met in the middle and ended at a rectangular device tucked into her top, near to her gem. It resembled Steven's phone in shape and size. Did Amethyst also have a phone? But why was Amethyst's head connected to it via wires?

As Amethyst started digging through the cold food items, she was humming something, and absentmindedly wiggling her rear end. After a moment she stood up with her arms full and closed the door with one hip, the sound snapping Peridot's attention to the fact that she was staring. Amethyst pulled one of the wires from her head.

"Whatcha doin', nerd?"

"SHIRTS! Yes. I am folding the shirts, yes. Ha." Peridot looked at the piles in front of her on the low table. Stars, how many appearance modifiers did Steven have? And why so many when they all looked the same??

Peridot could feel herself blush and resolutely looked down at the clothes as she folded them, until Amethyst's humming got louder, and she looked up to see her holding some kind of layered food item. Amethyst bit off half of it, chewing loudly, before she plopped down near Peridot on the couch, and a small thin sound, similar to her humming, came out of the rubber-like plug at the end of the loose-hanging wire.

"Are you here to assist me with the folding?"

"Nah, not my turn this week," and then she ate the rest of what she was holding, making a small smacking sound as she sucked and licked a smelly yellow substance off her fingers. Amethyst looked up and caught Peridot staring again. Quick! Think of something else!

"Why do you have a phone attached to your head with wires?"

"I'm just just listening to music." Amethyst pulled the other tiny plug out from under her mass of hair. "I have my earbuds in 'cause Pearl doesn't like me listening to Nicki Minaj when Steven's around. Or when she's around, for that matter."

"What is a Nicki Minaj?"

Peridot almost immediately regretted asking, as Amethyst's expression turned mischievous. "Who. Nicki Minaj is a 'who.' And she doesn't play the ukulele, that's for sure....where's Steven?"

"He's at the washer and dryer with Pearl." Amethyst's smile got even wider, and she reached into her top, pulled out the phone, and tapped the screen.

"Lemme go back to the beginning of the song." She pulled the wire out of the phone entirely before pushing the table and all the shirts on it away, placing the phone next to Peridot on the couch, and tapping the screen one more time. From the phone came the sound of a human male:

_My anaconda don't_  
_my anaconda don't_  
_my anaconda don't_  
_want none unless you got buns, hun_

And then, to Peridot's shock, Amethyst stood up and starting vocalizing along with a female voice:

 _Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit_  
_Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins_  
_Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace_  
_Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_

But even stranger than the incomprehensible words, sung (was that even singing?) with an unfamiliar inflection, was that Amethyst was dancing. And it was not the lyrical movements, somewhat similar to Pearl's, that she had made before they fused into Opal. This was something more crude. The slight wiggling of her backside while preparing food was nothing compared to this.

 _Now that's real, real, real_  
_Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill_  
_Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils_  
_I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill_  
_I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?_  
_He can tell I ain't missing no meals_

She kept up with the lyrics even as she danced. Peridot, a shirt still clutched in her hands, was frozen to the spot, eyes wide, and face burning so hot it was nearly painful. The temperature in the room just seemed hotter than usual generally, and since when did she ever notice the ambient room temperature?!

Amethyst put her hands behind her head and curved into sinuous shapes. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and swung her hips in an exaggeration of the movement she used to close the refrigerator, then the motion moved up her body to her shoulders and arms and set the front of her jiggling from side to side.

 _Come through and fuck him in my automobile_  
_Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill_  
_And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_  
_Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_  
_So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like_  
_Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun_

_My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't_  
_My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_

She turned around, bent over slightly, swept her hair forward, and somehow made her substantial butt bounce up and down and back and forth, almost independently from the rest of her body. How did she even do that?!

 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
_(Look at her butt)_  
_Look at, look at, look at_  
_Look, at her butt_

Amethyst straightened up, turned around fast enough to whip her hair behind her, finally made eye contact with Peridot--and then burst into laughter, even as the music kept going.

"Awww, Peri! Don't have a heart attack on me! Are you okay?"

"What?! Can human hearts attack?" Oh sure, that was the thing to say. Then again, maybe it was, as Amethyst laughed even harder and snorted, before she picked up the phone and the song stopped playing.

"You are so cute sometimes."

"I am?!" And then--oh stars--Amethyst came even closer, and bent forward slightly, nearly enveloping them both in that mane of pale lilac, and gently kissed Peridot on the mouth. Amethyst pulled back and looked at her with the shyest expression Peridot had ever seen on her. "Is this okay?"

Peridot wrapped her arms as far as she could reach around Amethyst's waist and pulled her down so that Amethyst was sideways on her lap, then kissed her again, a little longer. "Yeah, it's okay." It was more than okay.

They sat like that for several moments, until Peridot pulled away slightly and asked, "But I have another question."

"Sure, ya nerd, ask away."

"What's an anaconda?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent the last couple months telling everyone about my headcanon that Amethyst knows all the words to Anaconda and will sing it around the house while dancing, both to annoy Pearl and fluster Peridot. Heh.


End file.
